


Lazy Day

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm hungry, but I don't want to move."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking, Raphael/Simon + romantic lazy cuddly day at hotel.

Simon didn't want to get up. It was the middle of the day and he was a little hungry, but he just closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the body next to him.

The arm around his waist tightened for a moment before Raphael was speaking. "Mmm, what time is it?" He mumbled, turning on his side to look at Simon, his fingers beginning to gently caress along the young vampire's side.

Simon shrugged. "One or two."

"Too early then," Raphael said with a laugh. He pulled Simon closer and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm hungry, but I don't want to move."

"Me too. Let's just stay here all day then," Raphael said, pulling away long enough to grab his phone off the charger and send a text. He wrapped his arms around Simon again and closed his eyes. "Someone will be in in a minute to bring us something to eat."

"So it's gonna be a lazy day for us?"

Raphael nodded and leaned in for another kiss. "It is." One hand came up to cup Simon's cheek, gently caressing his cheek as he continued to kiss him. Distracted as they were, they didn't know anyone had come into the room until they heard a cough.

They reluctantly sat up, Simon practically on Raphael's lap as they accepted the glasses from another vampire. "Cheers," Raphael said, clinking his glass against Simon's and taking a drink, fingers lightly running along Simon's back.


End file.
